De las cosas que Dora desea cambiar
by Legendre
Summary: Hay dos cosas ue Tonks desea más que nada, una es cambiarse el nombre, y la otra es saber porque le resulta tan familiar ese Remus Lupin. No logra recordar donde ni cuando, pero sabe que ya lo había visto antes, y tiene claro que algún día recordará donde.


Nymphadora solo desea dos cosas más que nada, casi más incluso que el fin de la guerra. La primera es cambiarse el nombre, odia el suyo, y no sabe como sus padres se han atrevido a ponerle "eso" de nombre; la segunda es averiguar porque ese Remus Lupin, miembro de la Orden del Fénix -aunque él incluso de la original- se le hace tan familiar. Sabe que lo ha visto en alguna parte, y todavía se pregunta donde. Golpean a la puerta, será otra miembro de la Orden, que viene a expresar condolencias, pues a pesar de no verse mucho Andrómeda y Sirius se llevaban muy bien, ella había sido su prima favorita. Decide bajar a abrir ella la puerta, no deberían venir tantos, eso solo hace que su madre se sienta peor, sobretodo porque hacía relativamente poco que lo había rencontrado y lo había perdido de nuevo.

Ya han abierto, de todas maneras, ir a por un vaso de agua –y ver quién ha ido esta vez- no le vendría mal. Pero, como siempre, tropieza con ese paragüero de plástico al que le ha odiado cada vez más desde que tiene memoria.

Alza la vista y busca el paragüero, que está en perfectas condiciones e inexplicablemente en pie. Cosa de magia, seguro. Su madre si le tiene cariño al paragüero. Después mira a su alrededor, y se da cuenta de que se ha caído frente a la puerta del salón, o entrada del salón, porque puerta no es, ni se abre ni se cierra.

Entonces mira a sus padres, y después al recién llegado, que es… Remus Lupin. ¡Espera! Ahora lo recuerda todo, ya sabe de qué lo conoce…

* * *

La pequeña Dora, de ocho años de edad, ese día tenía el pelo verde, todavía no dominaba eso de los colores, y a veces el pelo se le ponía de colores que ella no usaría, como el verde, y no uno normal, sino uno chillón, fosforito, llamativo. Como muchos, estaba contenta, todavía no entendía mucho de lo que había pasado antes ni de quien era Quién-tú-sabes, ella solo sabía que era un mago muy malo y que la noche anterior se había ido para siempre. Y todos estaban súper-contentos.

Bajó corriendo las escaleras para dirigirse a la cocina y ver que había de merienda. A mitad del pasillo, se tropezó con ese feo paragüero de plástico, porque era feo, muy feo, y no sabía porque mamá no lo arreglaba para que fuera bonito como hacía con tantas cosas. Soltó un quejido y alzó la vista, vio el paragüero en el suelo y lo lanzó de un golpe lo más lejos que pudo de ella, con rabia. Después dirigió la vista al salón, donde la miraba su madre, medio preocupada medio mosqueada por haber lanzado el paragüero; a su padre, que servía una bebida en tres vasos y… a un desconocido, este la miraba preocupado, seguro temeroso de que la niña se hubiese hecho daño. Ese hombre tenía unas pequeñas cicatrices en la cara y… Dora el pelo casi tan rojo como ella misma.

- ¿Estás bien, cielo?- preguntó entonces su padre, que cerraba la botella.

- Si- se apresuró a contestar ella, levantándose y yéndose a su habitación, se le había olvidado que era la hora de merendar.

En cuanto llegó a su habitación pudo ver como estaba, y parecía un tomate, estaba completamente roja peor su pelo volvía a ser verde, vaya, ella lo hubiese preferido rojo. Y su vestido rojo no ayudaba a convencerse que no era un tomate.

Intentó concentrarse para dejar de ser roja, y si podía que se cabello adaptara un color más bonito y fuera un poco más corto… lo consiguió, a medias, seguía roja, pero no tanto, o tal vez solo estaba sonrojada en ese momento. Pero su cabello seguía igual. Suspiró y se metió en la cama, sin pensar siquiera en la hora que era, ni que tenía hambre. Ese hombre… el que estaba con sus padres era… guapo, si, era guapo, como los de las películas muggles que veía con papá, pero ese hombre estaba en su casa de verdad, y podría ser incluso más guapo. Y también le había parecido triste, si, cuando todos ahora estaban contentos. ¿Por qué? ¿Estaba triste porque tenía cicatrices? No eran feas, y a Dora le gustaban…

Intentó dejar de pensar en eso –en él- para no volver a ponerse roja, que era peor que cuando le pasaba con el pelo. Y por otra parte, ya sabía como lo averiguaría… seguro que había ido allí para hablar de lo que le ponía triste, como los muggles con los _siplogos_, _siplólogos_… esos médicos de la gente triste. Aunque sus padres no eran… eso.

Bajó las escaleras poco a poco, para que no la escucharan y se quedó cerca de la puerta de la calle, donde estaba todavía el paragüero, y eso era raro, su mamá siempre lo recogía enseguida, o se lo hacía recoger. Lo ignoró y se acercó sigilosamente al salón.

- ¿…Sirius los…? Yo no creía que fuera capaz de… era el bueno, la oveja blanca…- oyó decir a su madre. ¿Qué pasaba con el tío Sirius?

- Todos nos equivocamos con él, nadie lo hubiese dicho, era su mejor amigo, todos sabíamos que si eligiera entre Sirius o cualquier otro lo elegiría a él… o a Lily- concluyó el hombre.

- ¿No crees que pudo ser por despecho? ¿Qué él hubiese estado enamorado de ella o…?- preguntó su madre nuevamente.

- ¿Qué? No… no parecía eso, nunca mostró más que interés físico, y no intentó nada por James- le explicó el desconocido.

- ¿Y por el niño? ¿Por… Harry?- esa vez fue su papá el que preguntó.

El hombre de las cicatrices tardó más en responder.

- Parecía amar al niño como un hijo, pero… al final dejó que muriera- ¿morir? Eso no le gustaba a Dora, además… ¡estaban hablando del tío Sirius!- Bueno, hubiese dejado, pero se salvó- eso estaba… ¿mejor?

- Remus… ¿por qué nos has contado todo esto?- su mamá, de nuevo.

- Era tu primo, convencí a Dumbledore para que hablara con el ministerio y no dijera nada de esto hasta que yo te lo contara, creí que era mejor que te enteraras por una…

- ¡NYMPHADORA ANDRÓMEDA TONKS! ¿¡Qué haces!- el grito de su madre le había pillado desprevenida, había sido descubierta.

- Yo… yo… ¿Qué ha hecho el tío Sirius?- preguntó, valiéndole más la curiosidad que la excusa.

Su madre dejó de mirarlo con tanto enfado –Nymphadora se había asomado del todo ahora que había sido descubierta-, su padre parecía buscar respuesta y Remus sonrió con tristeza.

- Hizo una cosa que no está bien, y ahora le han castigado- contestó el hombre.

- ¿Cómo lo han castigado? ¿Le han dejado sin chuches?- Dora no entendía muy bien como se castigaba a los adultos, porque eran los adultos los que siempre castigaban.

- No… Le han dicho que no salga de una habitación hasta que se acabe su castigo- intentó explicarle su padre.

- ¿Y que pasa con el bebé Harry? ¿Y James y Lily? ¿Y quién es Dumbledore?- intentó no olvidarse de ningún nombre.

- Harry era el hijo de James y Lily, y eran una familia muy buena- le explicó el hombre bajando un poco la mirada.- Y Dumbledore es el director de Hogwarts, ya lo conocerás.

- James y Lily eran amigos del tío Sirius… ¿Le han castigado ellos?- intentó entenderlo todo bien, porque ella había escuchado a Sirius hablar sobre un tal James y una Lily, y sabía que eran amigos, aunque de Harry apenas lo había escuchado.

- Nymphadora a tu habitación- ordenó su madre, pero por una vez Nymphadora la ignoró, queriendo saber más.

- Usted también era amigo de James y Lily, y tío Sirius habló sobre usted…

Y hablando y hablando, el señor Remus comenzó a explicarle muchas cosas: Sirius, James, un chico llamado Peter y él jugando y haciendo bromas en Hogwarts; La chica Lily diciendo que no saldría nunca con James… De todo, incluso de un chico que se llamaba Severus Snape que no era amigo de Sirius. ¡Ese debía de ser el tal _Quejicus_! Solo ese se sabía… Estuvieron hablando –Nymphadora sobretodo preguntando y escuchando historias- hasta que la luna se vio reflejada en el lago cercano a la casa de los Tonks. El señor Remus se tenía que ir.

- ¿Volverá mañana señor Lupin?- preguntó ella esperanzada, no quería que se fuera, quería que se quedara con ella y le explicara más cosas.

- Mañana… no, lo siento- contestó disculpándose, y parecía que lo sentía de verdad. Le dijo varias cosas en voz muy baja a los padres de Dora, colocó bien el paragüero y se fue.

Y era cierto, era cierto que no volvería al día siguiente, pero aun así, la pequeña Nymphadora estuvo esperando, mirando por la ventana hasta que la luna llena se vio bañada en el lago.

* * *

Y de pronto lo tiene claro, lo había conocido hacía ya unos catorce años, y si ese recuerdo seguía almacenado en su memoria después de tanto tiempo, algo significa, y ella cree saber lo que es.

- Hola Remus- saluda esta, viendo como una larga melena verde chillón le cae sobre la cara, solo espera no volver a ser un tomate, como la última vez.

* * *

_Y voilà! E aquí mi razón de porque Dora se enamoró de Remus (¿) Okey fue algo un poco raro, pero lo tenía escrito de hace tiempo y lo he visto y… aquí está! Por cierto, como ya habéis visto, soy penosa con los titulos xd  
_

_Agradecería un review, diciéndome lo que sea, ¿Tomates? Xd En fin, espero que les haya gustado. Y si eso, los personajes y esas cosas no me pertenecen xdd._


End file.
